rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fearless/@comment-33168730-20180104043725/@comment-28169398-20180104170532
I started about a week before Track Day Domination in 2016. I competed in that and won the car, but it was insanely hard and I think I had to win -1 under recommended PR because I didn't have enough to upgrade further. I redid the event in the Track Day Domination (v5.6.0) flashback, with the same upgrades and even the last day was insanely easy. Generations (v5.6.0) was even easier, though I think that some of the more ridiculous challenges from that had been removed. I wonder what the Fearless or The Perfect Storm flashbacks will feel like. I don't think they will ever feel easy. Though they may. And the reason I say that is I followed an upgrade strategy of trying to compete at the Recommended PR for that Stage, some times a little under. So at the last stage PR now, I imagine that all of those Hard goals from earlier stages may actually be easy. I still think that the average player, and by average I mean from the 25th to 75th percentiles, should be able to pass a Goal in less than 5 tries, if they have upgraded to the Recommended PR. Any more, especially significantly more for the vast majority of players just says that the Goal was designed poorly, not sufficiently tested, or the Recommended PR was under-represented. And there are two things there. One are the complaints about how hard the event is from people who are far below the Recommended PR. To them I say, sorry, but FM is telling you this is the level of upgrades you should have to pass, and if you have not upgraded to that and are not passing, then too bad, stop complaining. If you upgrade to Recommended or more and still cannot pass or like in the case with Toby, the forced requirements make if physically impossible to do the Goal, then you can start complaining and I will have your back. The second thing are the Videos showing people passing well under PR. They give people a false sense of what can be done. These people have skills that most people cannot get to. I can watch SJs time trial of the MP4-X on RBR and know exactly what I need to do and I get to the same BP on the same line, running the same control set up and he turns in and speeds away and my back end kicks out into a skid. It is a minute difference in control which turns into a four of five second difference on the lap. The other thing is the lack of transparency from FM. While I feel that LTSs are much fairer, like Mugwumps says, I have to remind him that without this Wiki, we would be blind to the necessary PR to advance to win the car until we got to the final Tier of the event. And that is something that FM could easily fix but does not want to, because it hooks players into starting and finishing events. What would be fair, but likely not a good business move would be to put the Recommended PR for SEs and Required PR for 100% completion on the Event Splash Screens. That way it would be your own fault if you start an event, upgrade, then think it was too expensive.